1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer simulation output technology, and more specifically to audio and haptic technology that may be employed by computer simulations, such as computer games and video games.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Computer games, such as video games, have become a popular source of entertainment. Computer games are typically implemented in computer game software applications and are often run on game consoles, entertainment systems, desktop, laptop, and notebook computers, portable devices, pad-like devices, etc. Computer games are one type of computer simulation.
The user of a computer game is typically able to view the game play on a display and control various aspects of the game with a game controller, game pad, joystick, mouse, or other input devices and/or input techniques. Computer games typically also include audio output so that the user can hear sounds generated by the game, such as for example, the sounds generated by other players' characters like voices, footsteps, physical confrontations, gun shots, explosions, car chases, car crashes, etc.
Haptic technology, or haptics, provides physical sensations to a user of a device or system as a type of feedback or output. A few examples of the types of physical sensations that haptic technology may provide include applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to the user.